This invention relates to a case section and a frame section preferably plastic for lifting and/or sliding closures such as windows or doors.
Plastic sections per se are known but have the disadvantage in that considerable working operations were necessary whereby the entire arrangement became expensive both during manufacture and installation.
Additionally, case sections are known which are formed of aluminum and are plastic coated. These sections were not only expensive to produce but also very expensive to install.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide case and frame sections which are fabricated of plastic and show great stability yet enable facile and cost-saving installation.
It would be desirous also to provide case and frame sections with include self-contained recesses within which are received the operating mechanisms required for the installation so as to enable much reduction in assembly time. Further advantage is to be gained by providing case and frame sections formed of stable, modular type elements which can be produced and assembled quickly and easily, again materially reducing cost without loss of functional advantage.